


Happy Birthday Taekwoon

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Ravi is on his European tour and so isn't home for Taekwoon's birthday, but he still wants to give him his present. How? Improvise, of course!





	Happy Birthday Taekwoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really meant to get this out yesterday (the 10th, in the US) for Taekwoon's birthday, but it didn't happen. So, even though it's a day late, I hope everyone enjoys! And don't forget to drop some kudos if you do, because they make me happy and keep me writing! :) <3

“Taekwoon. Baby, wake up.”

 

Wonshik’s voice came soft in his ear, coaxing the older man towards wakefulness, but at the same time his half-asleep mind was confused. Wonshik wasn’t here, he was in London on his European tour. How then was Taekwoon hearing his voice?

 

He moaned softly, and Wonshik chuckled. 

 

“That’s it, baby. Wake up for me.”

 

A louder moan, this one filled with annoyance as Taekwoon shifted, rolling his head to the side and opening his eyes, expecting to see Wonshik at the side of his bed, bent over him. Instead, his eyes saw nothing but darkness, and he panicked for a moment. As if expecting this, Wonshik crooned in his ear, hushing him as his hands ran soothingly down Taekwoon’s chest. 

 

“Shhh, it’s ok baby. It’s just a blindfold. Don’t freak. I’m here. I want to give you your birthday present early, so just relax and enjoy it.”

 

Taekwoon nodded before speaking, his voice rough with sleep. 

 

“But...Wonshik, aren’t you still in London?”

 

Wonshik hummed in his ear. 

 

“I am...And I’m not. Don’t ask questions, baby, just let me wish you a happy birthday.”

 

Wonshik’s hands moved to the sides of Taekwoon’s chest, his nimble fingers pinching the older man’s extremely sensitive nipples, making Taekwoon keen softly, trying to choke back the sounds. 

 

“None of that, baby. I want to hear you. Let everyone know just who you belong to.”

 

“Wonshik!”

 

The hands spread out over Taekwoon’s ribs, rough thumbs flicking over his nipples, and Taekwoon couldn’t stop the moans that escaped him as a weight finally shifted the bed and a warm body straddled his hips, his half-hard cock trapped against the familiar curve of Wonshik’s ass. Taekwoon didn’t know how it was possible, but he rolled his hips up, sighing as the friction had him fully hard in seconds. 

 

“Feel good baby?”

 

“F-fuck yes. Wonshik. Please, touch me more.”

 

Wonshik obliged, raking his nails gently down the older man’s sides, just hard enough not to tickle, but not hard enough to hurt. They stopped when they met the waistband of Taekwoon’s pyjama pants, and Wonshik’s voice came in his ear again, commanding. 

 

“Hips up, baby.”

 

Taekwoon obeyed, raising his hips so that the material could be worked over his ass and down his hips. The weight that was so comforting across his hips shifted and moved, allowing the pants to be yanked over his feet and tossed away before settling back on top of him. 

 

“Mm, you look so good like this, Taekwoon. Do you know how beautiful you are?”

 

A soft chuckle came when Taekwoon whined, his hands fluttering at his sides, wanting to cover his face as his cheeks flooded with color in embarrassment. 

 

“It’s true, baby. You’re so perfect. I want to kiss your lips-” here a fingertip brushed over his mouth, and he instinctively licked at it- “and suck your nipples”- soft flick to the aforementioned skin- “before…”

 

Taekwoon practically shrieked when Wonshik’s warm, capable hand wrapped around his aching cock, stroking it softly. 

 

“W-Wonshik, please. I need-  _ hnnng!” _

 

“Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want.”

 

“W-want you to- _ f-fuck! Fuck me,  _ please!”

 

Wonshik practically growled in his ear and the next thing Taekwoon knew was that Wonshik was sinking two lubed fingers into him, curling his fingers just right and lightly brushing over Taekwoon’s prostate, making stars explode in his head. 

 

“Like that, baby? You feel so good, Woonie, you always do. So  _ tight _ and  _ hot _ and  _ all for me _ .”

 

“Yes, yes, Wonshik, always only for you!”

 

The words came out on a sob, and Wonshik’s voice was soothing as he withdrew his fingers, and Taekwoon cried out at the loss. He was relieved however when, a moment later, the head of Wonshik’s cock was nudging at his opening. He sank into the warmth of Taewoon’s body with a breathy moan, and his voice was husky in Taekwoon’s ear. 

 

“Oh, Taekwoonie. So tight, baby. So perfect. I love you so much.”

 

Taekwoon let out a moan that might have been ‘love you too’, but it was lost when Wonshik began to move his hips, rolling them in just the way Taekwoon loved, the head nudging at his prostate with each inward thrust, until Taekwoon’s hands were gripping his arms, nails digging into the flesh. Then suddenly there was a hand on his neglected cock and Taekwoon almost choked. 

 

“W-Wonshik, I’m gonna--!”

 

“That’s it. Good boy. Cum for me.”

 

Taekwoon fell apart, high-pitched cries falling from his lips as it all became too much, and his orgasm washed over him, painting white stripes on his stomach. There was a low moan in his ear as Wonshik reached his orgasm as well, and Taekwoon gasped at the feeling of being filled. His hands released the arms they’d been holding, and he brought them up to his eyes, yanking the blindfold off. Blinking against the pale light in the room, his eyes adjusting quickly. He huffed as Hakyeon withdrew from him, and Wonshik laughed softly in his ear. 

 

“Did it feel good, baby? Was Hakyeon a good substitute for me?”

 

Taekwoon reached up and picked up the phone, turning it off speaker and bringing it to his ear. 

 

“Y-yes, Wonshik, he was.”

 

Hakyeon collapsed next to him, throwing an arm over his eyes and breathing heavily. 

 

“Good. I’m glad we could make your birthday a memorable one. Now, get some sleep, both of you. I’ll be home soon. I love you both.”

 

“We love you too, Wonshik.”

 

Taekwoon disconnected the call and reached over to put the phone on the nightstand before rolling into Hakyeon’s arms, sleep already creeping up on both of them. 

 

“What did he say?”

 

“That he loves us, and to get some sleep. Night, Hakyeon. I love you.”

 

Taekwoon placed a chase kiss on the older man’s lips, which curved under his, before he drifted off.  

 

“Love you too, Taekwoon. Goodnight.”


End file.
